Merry Christmas Indeed
by DreamerChick
Summary: A few years postRENT. Mimi and Roger decide on the perfect gift for Mark. But the only catch is will he accept it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas…I just made it. Fluffy and happy _and _Roger as closet Muppet freak ( don't ask where my mind gets these ideas…my mind is a scary place sometimes…even I don't quite always understand it)

Disclaimer- I own nothing…errr…very little. Certainly not RENT.

XXX

Dec 23rd 1993

"Honey, I'm home." Mimi called, sliding open the loft door. Mark was filming , leaving Roger alone to 'work', which translated out to him sitting on the couch, absentmindedly strumming his guitar and occasionally writing something in his notebook, but mostly watching whatever was coming in on the old TV. It looked like some version of _A Christmas Carol, _possibly the newish one with the Muppets, but Mimi wasn't sure, the quality was poor thanks to the poor reception.

"Hey babe." Roger patted the couch next to him. "Have fun? Buy anything? Anything for me?" He teased, stroking her hair as she cuddled up next to him.

"Just went window shopping…" Mimi murmured, cuddling closer. "I saw some really nice things for you but it's all just too damned expensive."

"Baby, I was just kidding. All I want for Christmas this year I've gotten. You, healthy and completely clean."

"I know. But still. I wish I had like…a million dollars. I'd spend every penny of it on you. You've been so good to me throughout this withdrawal."

"Meems, I've been there. I know how important it is to have someone to help you out. I've yet to be able to repay Mark". Roger's eyes turned cloudy for a second.

"I wish I could repay him too. If he hadn't helped you, _I_ wouldn't have you." Mimi planted a quick kiss on her rock star.

The pair settled down into comfortable silence as they watched TV, which to Mimi's and, surprisingly enough Roger's, delight was indeed _A Muppet Christmas Carol_.

They only looked up when Mark entered, about the time the ghost of Christmas -yet -to- come showed Scrooge the Cratchit's Christmas after Tiny Tim died. Mimi was whimpering a little but Roger's eyes were full out teary. He'd fully deny it later, saying something was caught in his eyes or that they were teary from the dust. But at that moment, he was caught red handed- or red eyed- crying over Kermit as Bob Cratchit saying "Life is made up of meetings and partings. And we won't soon forget Tiny Tim or this first parting that was among us."

With a shake of his head and a murmured "Hey guys", Mark wandered back to his room, looking as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders instead of just that of his bicycle and camera. Christmas time always did this to him. Wanting to find the best gifts for his friends- his family really- and having no money to do so always brought him down. He wouldn't for the world let them know this, but his body was beginning to betray the stress he forced on himself.

With knowing glances to each other from Mark's retreating form, the dancer and rock star knew immediately what to do for Mark for Christmas.

XXX

"December 25, 1993, 7 AM Eastern Standard Time." Roger narrated quietly, holding the camera that he had snuck out of Mark's room last night. "Zoom in on Mimi, making something that resembles toast and some meatless-tofu sausage crap she spent hard earned tips on. Why is it that the more disgusting it is the more expensive it is?"

Mimi held up her hand in mock embarrassment. "It's not my fault. Mark doesn't do meat or eggs or dairy and breakfast can't be just toast."

Carefully, she placed the toast, jam, and 'meatless-tofu sausage crap' on a plate, and carried it carefully into Mark's room. Roger followed, filming the whole way, even as he flopped himself down on the bed and began to bounce up and down, like he had as a kid to wake his mother up.

"What's going on?" Mark groggily asked, rolling over and finding his glasses. He shot up at the sight of Roger with his camera.

"No!" Roger said firmly, like scolding a puppy.

Rolling her eyes at how childish those two could get, Mimi placed the breakfast in Mark's lap when the filmmaker had calmed down enough.

"Merry Christmas, Mark. Don't worry, it's tofu-sausage. As our Christmas present to you, we are going to take care of you to repay you for always taking care of us. And _your_ Christmas present to _us_ is letting us do it."

"But…no…guys this is…" Mark struggled to get up but Roger, having turned off the camera and placed it gently beside Mark, held him down.

"Man, don't make me tie you up. You _will_ let us do this. This would be a perfect Christmas present for us. Please? Do it for you, do it for us?" Roger said, using nearly exactly the words Mark had used those years ago for other reasons.

"I…it just doesn't feel right. Me laying here all day…and you two taking care of me?"

Mark still tried to argue, but a small part of him was starting to like the idea.

"Just one day." Mimi tried her pleading eyes that most people were powerless against.

Including Mark.

"One day. If that's what you two wanna give me for Christmas and what you want…I guess I can't be a Scrooge."

Mimi cheered and hugged Mark briefly as Roger patted his best-friend on the back.

"We knew you'd do it man." Roger said.

"Merry Christmas…I guess." Mark was still amused by the idea.

"Merry Christmas indeed." Roger said.

XXX

MERRY CHRISTMAS


	2. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

A/N:

Inspired in part by broadwaybaby4205 my most faithful fan recently. I still owe you a formal one but in case I never get anything published I decided to do this.

XXX

"December 26th 1993." Mark narrated quietly. "7:15 AM Eastern standard time. The experiment is OVER." The last word reverberated throughout his room.

He peeked out side the door to the living room hoping he hadn't woken Mimi or Roger up.

Nope. The lovebirds had fallen asleep almost exactly at 7 AM on the couch, a near perfect 24 hours after they'd given him the gift of their assistance and care.

Mark appreciated that gift, really and truly he did. But unfortunately, caring for people was to Mark what Heroin had been to Mimi and Roger. Around noon, when Collins had shown up with Stoli, that's when Mark had made the connection. Or rather, Collins made that connection for him.

XXX

"_Boy, sit your ass back down and just enjoy the day" The philosopher had said, as Mark made to clean up a little, and refill everyones glasses. _

"_I can't. I've been taken care of for 5 hours now, and I'm going crazy." Mark said, running his right hand up and down his left arm. It seemed vaguely familiar to something Roger had done...years ago. About 4 to be exact. He quickly sat down hoping no one had seen._

_Of course, that was not to be._

"_Mark?You okay, man?" Roger said. Turquoise eyes followed the film-maker's every motion. _

"_Yeah...I'm just ...I don't know...I just got the strangest sensation throughout my body...when Collin's wouldn't let me help just a bit."_

"_Mark...have you been feeling weird sense this morning?When we..." Roger gestured to Mimi,curled up beside him, "gave you our Christmas present?" _

"_No..." Mark said, growing quickly fascinated with the floor._

"_You lie. I've been watching you, and you've been doing the arm thing and have been really jumpy,most of the morning. It's so similar to how...no way, it can't be...can it?" Roger looked at Collins, who was sitting there observing the whole thing from where he sat, rolling a joint on the metal table, over seeing the whole thing._

"_Yes and no. I wouldn't call it exactly withdrawal, but Mark does feel much better when he's helping people, even just a little bit. So, giving you guys the right to be care-takers ..."Collins started_

"_I __am__ in the room." Mark looked perturbed. _

"_Chill. Let me finish. Rog-man here asked me a question...sort of..and I'm sort of answering it. Anyway, you, Mark get pleasure out of helping others. Over the years , it has become somewhat like an addiction. So, I suggest you make a resolution for the New Year. Learn to give and take some. And relax more." Collins said, passing Mark a joint. _

XXX

"So, I, Mark Cohen, make this my early resolution." Mark narrated to his camera. "Get over my care-taker addiction and let other people pick up their own slack now and again." He opened the door to his room and walked out, carrying a blanket. He covered Mimi and Roger up, and began cleaning up a little from earlier. He again turned his camera to himself "Starting January 1st and not a moment before."

XXX

HAPPY NEW YEAR ONE & ALL


End file.
